Hedgehogs Highschool
by Blizzard the hedgehog
Summary: Hemos visto a nuestro héroe azul salvar el dia muchas veces, pero podrá sobrevivir al mejor reto: la escuela? lean y descubran las aventuras que Sonic tiene que afrontar!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Aquí un nuevo fanfic XD. Es que no me he inspirado en el otro, además que se me antojó hacer uno en donde se supone que nuestros personajes van en la preparatoria jajaja_

_Well enjoy! XD_

Todo era tranquilidad y silencio, era una mañana hermosa. No podía haber mejor día para ser el que iniciara aquel nuevo curso escolar. El sonido del despertador la había levantado de golpe, odiaba poner esa maquina infernal pero no le quedaba otra opción ya que vivía sola y nadie más podría despertarla. Se levantó con mucho trabajo y con el mismo desanimo se puso el uniforme y se acerco a la puerta para salir, aun somnolienta. Estaba asustada, iba a ir a una nueva escuela. _¿Por qué demonios no había preparatoria en la otra escuela? _Aquel pensamiento le retumbaba la cabeza cada segundo lo cual provocaba que se le bajara el ánimo aun más

Blizzard: Llegó la hora…- dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos con su brazo para quitarse el sueño.

El estaba nervioso, iba a ser su primer día en la escuela, detestaba cambiarse de institución a cada rato pero era eso o no ir a una escuela y dejar de' prosperar' como decía su madre.

-¡Sonic, baja a desayunar o llegarás tarde!- gritó una voz proveniente de la cocina

Sonic: Si mamá- contestó de mala gana. Le costaba trabajo adaptarse, lo habían echado de varias escuelas por contestarle a los profesores y pelearse con los alumnos, no era su culpa, ellos lo provocaban.

Se puso su uniforme y bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar y se dedicó a marcharse.

-¡Que te vaya bien hijo!- escuchó por última aquel erizo antes de salir de su casa.

Llegó sin problemas a la escuela, el problema era encontrar su salón. Caminó por algunos minutos a través de los diferentes pasillos pero no lo encontraba. Algo llamó su atención, una hermosa silueta lo había cautivado. El pudo observar a una eriza rosa que caminaba por el pasillo, dejándolo boquiabierto. La siguió con la mirada hasta que vio que torpemente ella se había resbalado, dejando caer todos sus útiles. El no dudó en ir a ayudarla y rápidamente se acercó a ella.

Sonic: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella nunca lo había visto, sin embargo le notó cierta chispa en sus ojos, algo la atraía.

Amy: Estoy bien, Mu-muchas gracias-dijo algo sonrojada y con la mirada baja.

Sonic: Me alegro-dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que ella se pusiera aun más roja.

De repente se escuchó el sonido del timbre, provocando que la avalancha de alumnos se dirigiera a sus respectivas aulas.

Amy: Ya-ya me tengo que ir-dijo tomando sus cosas.

Sonic: ¡Espera! ¿No sabes donde está el salón 509?

Amy: S-si, claro que si, yo voy a ese salón

Sonic: ¡Que suerte! ¿Me podrías llevar? Es que soy nuevo y no se donde es

Amy: C-claro, yo soy Amy Rose, mucho gusto

Sonic: Soy Sonic the hedgehog, ¿En serio estas bien? Te ves un poco pálida

Amy: ¡_Tranquilizate Amy, ya deja de tartamudear!_ S-si, estoy bien

Sonic: Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué clase nos toca?

Amy: Creo que física... _¿Por qué a mi? ToT_

Sonic: Uff vaya forma de empezar el día

Amy: Si a mi también me aburre n_n

Ambos llegaron al salón y tomaron asiento. Sonic se había sentado a lado de Amy pues era la única persona que conocía, aun así no se atrevía a hablarle mucho. _Malditos nervios _pensaba mientras simplemente la observaba. El maestro aun no llegaba, así que los alumnos se juntaban para charlar acerca de sus vacaciones. Poco a poco fueron llegando más personas, entre ellas un erizo negro el cual al instante le provocó una mala impresión en Sonic, también había llegado un erizo plateado y una eriza gris.

Amy: ¡Hola Silver! :D

Silver: Ah hola Amy ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

Amy: Muy bien aunque no estaban ustedes ¿y a ti?

Silver: Normal, pero en ratos me aburría

Amy: Tu siempre te aburres-dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza- Hola Shadow n_n

Shadow: Hmph- el erizo negro se limitó a cruzarse de brazos como siempre lo hacia

Amy: Hola Crystal n_n

Crystal: Hola Amy- contestó llevando sus manos a los bolsillos con una actitud no muy alegre

Amy: ¡Ustedes dos no cambian!-dijo aparentando enojo ante las reacciones de los dos erizos

Sonic: Esos sujetos son un poco extraños o_O-dijo mirando la escena.

Al poco rato había llegado el maestro. El era u profesor alto y flaco, usaba unas grandes gafas y llevaba un enorme portafolio. Cuando el llego todos ya habían regresado a sus asientos

Profesor: Buenos días clase, ojalá y la hayan pasado bien estas vacaciones pero ahora vamos a trabajar

Ante aquel comentario, la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a abuchear o a deprimirse, pero al profesor no le importó.

Profesor: Bien, este año vamos a tener a dos nuevos alumnos pasen al frente por favor

Sonic se levantó de su asiento y se paró enfrente de todos

Profesor: El es Sonic y espero que todos lo respeten como un nuevo compañero ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza

Profesor: ¿Dónde esta el otro?

En ese momento se oyó como la puerta se habría de golpe y una eriza entraba corriendo frenéticamente al salón, tal fue su desesperación que resbaló y se cayo de frente. Aquella eriza había dejado ciscado a Silver, era muy bonita a su parecer y vaya que había hecho una aparición inesperada.

Blizzard: Lo siento, es que se me hizo tarde y además no encontraba el salón-dijo mientras trataba de retomar el aliento y se levantaba del suelo

Profesor: Más le vale que no le vaya a suceder señorita Blizzard o va a empezar a tener serios problemas

Blizzard: Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar

Profesor: Ahora necesito que tome asiento, ejemm veamos… el único asiento vacío es adelante del señor Silver, es aquel chico- dijo señalándolo- Y usted señor Sonic vuelva a su asiento por favor

Sonic: Vale

A Blizzard le parecío una clase larga, nunca había llevado física y además veía como una chica la miraba como si fuera un fenómeno. También pudo ver que el erizo plateado la observaba de reojo, le incomodó un poco ya que así menos le entendería al profesor. Blizzard volteó a verlo y vio cómo este se puso rojo y desvió la mirada.

Blizzard: Lo siento, no quise incomodarte ¿No te dejo ver el pizarrón?

Silver: N-no no es eso-dijo sobresaltándose- lo que pasa es que que ….

El timbre volvió a sonar, el profesor se despidió y abandonó el salón.

Blizzard: Silver, ¿Cierto?

Silver: Si ¿Q-que pasa?

Blizzard: ¿Me podrías decir qué clase nos toca?

Silver: Si, n-nos toca educación física

Blizzard: Bien, tendré que cambiarme, nos vemos luego

Silver: V-vale

Amy simplemente se acercó a Silver que todavía se encontraba rojo

Amy: Creo que te gustó un poquitín-dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa

Silver: ¡No no ¿Cómo crees?-dijo agitando los brazos para tratar de negarlo

Amy: Si claro, ya estás como Shadow y Crystal

Sonic: Hola Amy otra vez-dijo el erizo que se encontraba atrás de ella

Amy: Ho-hola Sonic

Sonic: Nos toca educación física ¿Verdad?

Amy: Creo q-que si

Sonic: Ok ¿En donde es?

Amy: En la c-cancha

Sonic: Entonces voy para allá, ¿Me alcanzas?

Amy: S-seguro

Sonic: _Yes!XD _Bueno nos vemos allá

Sonic abandonó el salón como casi todos los alumnos que ansiaban respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Silver: Creo que no soy el único- dijo con una mirada pícara

Amy: ¡No no es cierto! Mejor vamos a la clase

Algo llamó la atención de Amy, pudo observar que afuera del salón estaba esa chica, la que todos los años le quería hacer la vida imposible, no la soportaba, era nada más ni nada menos que Sally Acorn. Ella parecía estar hablando o más bien molestando a la nueva con su grupito de amigas.

Amy: _No cuando yo esté aquí-_pensó mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y salía del salón.

_Ahí va el 1º capitulo chan chan chan chan! XD manden reviews por favor! XD_


	2. Chapter 2, a new friend or friends?

_Estoy de regreso! Espero no haber tardado pero, QUE! Hace un año que no escribo, soy una vergüenza, merezco un castigo severo, no más café o tele! Mmmm inspiración llega ya!_

_Bueno aquí la continuación, espero haber mejorado en mi estructura y creatividad jeje_

_Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a SEGA y bla bla bla…. (500 bla bla blas después ¬¬)_

_Ejem bueno, disfrútenlo x3_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al menos algo bueno salía de esa escuela, no enseñaban tan mal, o al menos en su escuela no había tan buen nivel académico. Aunque no había entendido mucho, estaba segura de que se iba a acoplar pronto, académicamente. Recordando a esa chica de pelo color marrón y esos penetrantes ojos azules que la atormentaron la clase entera y aquel chico tartamudo y algo extraño que la miraba de una forma un tanto… alarmante?, se imaginaba que iba a ser un año un tanto difícil. Se encontraba a unos pasos fuera del salón cuando una cosa pasó por su mente, algo que la hizo sentir mal, pero muy mal. Ese pensamiento fue uno de los otros problemas que iban a presentarse ese día, se supone que había dejado su uniforme deportivo en su casillero pero, por andar pensando en otras cosas tales como llegar temprano al salón y ubicarse bien, se le olvidó la misma ubicación del dichoso casillero.

Blizzard: Yo y mi mente extraña, tenía que hacer lo posible para que mi primer día fuera más o menos normal pero noooo, tenía que ser yo, Blizzard la perezosa y olvidadiza, y ahora como demonios le hago? Ya sé!... no espera, ya se me fue, ¡ maldición!- se decía a sí misma la eriza mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, sólo a ella se le ocurría hacer tal cosa.

Blizzard estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos (bueno más bien estaba pensando alto ¬¬) que no notó otra presencia que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, era Sally, que se encontraba lanzándole las peores miradas pero Blizzard estaba demasiado ocupada lanzando maldiciones al aire y tratando de encontrar una solución que le salvara la vida, o bueno ,s alvarla de un buen regaño, se necesitaba de un milagro para que algo así sucediera.

Sally: ¿_Qué onda con esta chica autista? Nadie se atreve a ignorarme de esa manera, ósea, estoy aquí esperando a que volteé la niña Freaky pero al parecer no está acostumbrada al contacto con otro ser vivo. ¬¬_

Sally estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, obvio para molestarla, ya que al parecer era como su trabajo, hacer sentir mal a los nuevos o hacer conocer su gran popularidad; pero alguien más se le adelantó. Amy había corrido a toda velocidad hacia la eriza celeste, se notaba mucho que había metido la pata en algo, no era normal que alguien gritara a los cuatro vientos mientras casi destruía la pared a cabezazos. La eriza rosa le tocó suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención, haciendo que Blizzard volteara rápidamente ya que estaba un tantito alterada.

Amy: Emmm disculpa, ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo con una sonrisa con la esperanza de poder ayudarla

Blizzard: Desgraciadamente si- dijo cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza resignada- lo que pasa es que, ya sabes, el primer día de escuela, aula grande, no gira la ardilla, mal despertador, y, y…- Al decir esas palabra Blizzard solo logró que la eriza rosa se confundiera e inclinara un poco la cabeza mientras una gota resbalara por su cabeza.

Amy: Lo siento, ¿Qué?- dijo tratando de comprender la situación

Blizzard: Es que tengo un pequeño problema al encontrar mi casillero, bueno, más bien… digamos que se me pudo olvidar el número jeje

Amy sólo se le salió una pequeña risa, era increíble que ella había sufrido la misma situación el día que ingresó a esa escuela, tenía suerte de que Crystal le había ayudado, tuvieron que hablar con el director y así revisar el número asignado. No había de que preocuparse, solo tenían que hacer lo mismo, pero había que apurarse que el maestro de educación física no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Amy: No hay problema, ven, yo te ayudo- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para que acelerara el paso, dejando atrás a la otra chica que por cierto se enojó ante aquella acción.

Blizzard: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Te debo una, amiga, en serio! – dijo Blizzard mientras se le regresaba la vida y le seguía el paso

Amy: No hay de que, sé que es horrible cuando estas cosas pasan y peor aun , en el primer día ¿No es así?

Blizzard: Si, no tienes idea amiga ú_u

Amy: Por favor, dime Amy y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Blizzard: Soy Blizzard, ya veo que nadie escuchó al profe decir mi nombre ¬¬

Amy: ah? No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que… bueno tenía unas cosa en las que estaba pensando- dijo la eriza un poco sonrojada, ya que la imagen de aquel erizo de mirada verde y pelaje azul le había pasado por la mente.

Blizzard: Ahhh, ya veo y quien es el chico? Se puede saber?- era obvio que Amy pensaba en un chico, nadie se pone de ese color por otra cosa.

Amy: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo poniéndose aun mas roja, delatándose ante la mirada lila de aquella eriza celeste, quien puso una mirada de perversión

Blizzard: Si. Ya sabes, ¿Quién es el chico que…

Amy: Uyy ya llegamos!—dijo interrumpiendo aquella bochornosa conversación-Entra, va-vamos yo te espero afuera! jeje- dijo nerviosa, necesitaba recobrar la compostura mientras ella estaba ausente

Blizzard: AAww no me vas a acompañar? Es que no me gusta hablar con los mayores y más cuando tienen una gran autoridad que puede amenazar mi pellejo!

Amy: Estarás bien, el director Robotnik no es tan ma… no mejor si te voy a acompañar, vamos- dijo Amy rápidamente.

Blizzard: ¡Gracias! En serio como para que te esté acabando de conocer ya me agradas!- dijo de una forma alegre

Al entrar a la oficina del director, se percibía un sentimiento de temor, (como cualquier otra oficina ¬¬), a nadie le gustaba ir a ese lugar, era tan, tan, Eggmático.

Blizzard: ¿Sabes? Mejor regresemos, ahí yo veo como le hago- dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Amy: Ni de chiste! Ya entramos aquí y no saldremos sin el número de casillero! No seas así, es solo un director!, que te dan miedo?

Blizzard: ¿Que a ti no?

Amy: No seas gallina y avanza!

Blizzard: Agh pero no empujes!

Amy: No soy yo!

Blizzard: Entonces, ¿Quién es?

Atrás de ellas se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el mismo director Robotnik, había salido solo por una taza de café y su oficina y ya tenía dos visitas.

Robotnik: Que se les ofrece?- dijo con un tono de voz algo molesto ya que pocos eran los que iba a la oficina si no habían hecho algo terrible anteriormente.

Amy: Eh, bueno nosotras solo queríamos preguntar algo- dijo tímidamente.

Robotnik: ¿Y qué es ese algo?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Blizzard: Este, solo queríamos saber si… es que soy nueva y, pues, bueno… no se cual es mi casillero, ¿Me podría decir cuál es?

Robotnik: Niña, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? En esta escuela no toleramos esa falta de responsabilidad, será mejor que se te quede grabado eso ¿Quedó claro?

Blizzard: Si, disculpe señor-dijo cabizbaja

Robotnik: Te la voy a decir solo una vez solo porque eres nueva y eres la única que se le ha ocurrido recurrir a mí en vez de perderse por ahí…

En ese momento, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, ¿Ahora quién había hecho algo que le causará más calvicie de la que ya tenía? Se abrió la puerta de la oficina lentamente, y el par de erizas lograron ver a él erizo plateado y al otro azul, el último jalando el brazo del otro para que lo acompañase.

Silver: Agh Sonic, ya suéltame!- gritó molesto y tratando de zafarse de su agarre

Sonic: Vamos Silver!, sólo pido mi número de casillero y ya ! ¿Qué puede pasar?

Silver: Te van a matar y luego te van a revivir para matarte de nuevo!

Sonic. No exageres hombre!

Silver: No exagero! Es la verdad!

Amy se sorprendió de aquella escena, Sonic ya se había hecho amigo de Silver en tan poco tiempo, aunque pensándolo bien, ella también ya había hecho una amiga. Mientras que, al contemplar ese escenario tan, familiar, Blizzard no podía creer lo extraño pero divertido que ese día estaba siendo, pero no eso no borraba su verdadero objetivo, el bendito número de casillero.

Blizzard: Emmm, chicos- dijo tratando de hacer notar la presencia del director y la eriza rosa

Al notar a Blizzard, Silver se puso rojo como un tomate, causando que su tartamudeo y su mirada tímida volvieran, mientras que Sonic se limitó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada ante la eriza rosa.

Robotnik: Otro nuevo, ya veo-dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio dispuesto a acabar su taza de café y buscar los dichosos números para estar a solas otra vez.

Sonic: Apúrese por favor!Tenemos clases ¿que no ve?

Silver: Sonic ya cállate!-dijo molesto mientras le daba un codazo

Robotnik: Escucha a tu amigo, ten más respeto o ya verás niño!

Sonic: Si, claro ¬¬

Robotnik: Aquí están: Blizzard, tu número es 234

Amy: Eh? Blizzard, ¡creo que te tocó a lado de Silver y mío!

Blizzard: En serio! Qué bien!

Silver: Q-Qué?- dijo totalmente rojo

Robotnik: Felicitaciones-dijo sarcásticamente- Chico azul, a ti te tocó el 237

Silver: Amy! Te tocó a lado de Sonic!-lo dijo en tono de burla para calmar sus nervios

Amy y Sonic: ¿¡Qué?

Blizzard: _Definitivamente esto será divertido-_pensó con malicia

Continuará…..

_Espero que les haya gustado x3, por favor manden reviews! X3_


	3. Chapter 3 The rivarly continues

_Aquí va otro cap, es que mi hermana me ha amenazado para continuar O_O, bueno no importa anyway this is fun, isn't it?, bueno continuemos…_

_Ya saben que nadie me pertenece a mí sino a SEGA y todo eso, Okay Let's begin!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de haber recibido el dichoso número, los cuatro erizos se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros para prepararse para su clase. Mientras iban caminando, el silencio se apoderó de los cuatro, tenían muchas cosas en mente, sobre todo Silver y Sonic, ya que las coincidencias hacían creerles que el destino tenía algo especial para ellos. El silencio era demasiado, y fue Amy la que decidió romper el hielo.

Amy: Y díganme-dijo mientras se dirigía al erizo plateado y al azul-¿Cómo es que se conocen ustedes dos?

Silver: ¿Uh?- dijo regresando al mundo real.

Amy:¿Cómo se conocieron Silver?

Silver: Bueno es una muy rara y un tanto corta historia o_ò

_Flashback_

_El timbre había sonado, la siguiente clase empezaría en algunos minutos, así que después de que Amy se marchara, Silver decidió hacer lo mismo. Al salir del aula para dirigirse a su casillero tranquilamente, pudo observar al erizo azul corriendo en círculos y al parecer gritando, algo cómico pero alarmante, ya que este poseía una gran velocidad pero no era normal que alguien corriera y gritara de esa forma al menos de que algo malo realmente estuviera pasando, así que Silver se dirigió a él para ver que es lo que sucedía._

_Silver: (Me voy a odiar por esto)-dudó el erizo_

_Al encontrarse a lado del erizo azul, Silver detuvo a Sonic al tocarle el hombro, lo cual causó que éste volteara rápida y violentamente, haciendo que Silver se asustara un poco._

_Sonic: ¿Quién eres?-preguntó de una forma un tanto sorprendida_

_Silver: Me llamo Silver, ¿Por qué tan alterado? Ni que te fuera a hacer algo_

_Sonic: Bueno no es que me alterara por que fueses a golpearme o algo pero ahora tengo esa posibilidad en mente-dijo de una forma sarcástica_

_Silver: Ahh claro…__ Pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Asustarás a todos con esa forma de correr_

_Sonic: No es nada, es sólo que se me olvidó mi número de casillero, nada más._

_Silver: Si, sólo se te olvidó tu número y… ¿QUÉ?- dijo sobresaltado- ¿No sabes lo grave que es?_

_Sonic: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué acaso esta escuela es tan estricta? ¡Que aburrido!_

_Silver: Si que lo es, ¿No sabes lo que puede pasar? Lo mencioné el capitulo pasado!_

_Sonic: Pero esto es un flashback! Por el amor de dios Silver! ò_ó_

_Silver: Oh, es cierto O_O_

_Sonic: ¬¬_

_Silver: Bueno, puedes pedirle el número al director Robotnik, pero va a doler O_O_

_Sonic: ¿Tienes que ser tan exagerado?_

_Silver: ¿Por que no vas y me dices que no tengo razón?_

_Sonic: Pero tu vienes conmigo! ò_ó_

_Silver: Te dije lo que podrías hacer pero no te voy a acompañar!_

_Sonic:¿ Qué, tienes miedo?_

_Silver: Claro que no! Es solo que…O_O_

_Sonic: Entonces te vienes!-Dijo jalándolo del brazo_

_Silver: Ah! Espera!_

_Fin del Flashback todo rarito jojo x3_

Amy: Ahh ya veo, así que fuiste traído a la fuerza

Silver: Si… ú_ù

Sonic: Bah! Pero no fue tan malo Silver!

Silver: Claro, claro, como digas ¬¬

Blizzard: Bueno, ahora tienes un nuevo amigo, no?- dijo acercándosele

Silver: O_O Emmm s-si- reacciono sonrojado

Sonic: Ves? No saliste perdiendo

Silver:¬¬

La clase ya había empezado, el maestro tenía una apariencia rara, se parecía a Sonic pero en una versión adulta y "metálica",¡ Así es! El maestro se llamaba nada más ni nada menos que Metal Sonic! =O. El maestro tenía una cara de que quería matarlos del cansancio, era el clásico maestro de educación física. Los cuatro erizos se reunieron con Crystal y Shadow, sus TAN expresivos amigos. Sonic al parecer no se llevaría bien con Shadow, su mirada era bastante intimidante, tanto que lo ponía incómodo. Mientras que Shadow, no aguantaba esa expresión burlona del erizo azul, sin mencionar su gran parecido físico. De entre todas las pruebas, estos dos erizos competían para ver quien era mejor, y quién ganaba? Nadie.

Shadow: (Hmph, es un impostor _¬¬)_

Sonic: (Este tipo me irrita _¬¬)_

El par de erizos se encontraban asesinándose mentalmente, ya que ninguno parecía ganarle al otro. Mientras tanto, Blizzard y Crystal se conocían, y al parecer la eriza gris no era tan mala después de todo, al menos no se llevaron como Sonic y Shadow, eso era un avance. Después de algunos minutos, el profesor les puso la clásica prueba de condición física, correr por todo el terreno por los últimos diez minutos de la clase sin parar, para Sonic no era problema ya que adoraba correr, así que justo cuando sonó el silbato, salió disparado, seguido por los demás.

Sonic: Esto es fácil!-dijo confiado y divertido.

Pero algo lo sorprendió, el tal Shadow estaba a la par de el, corriendo con facilidad y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Shadow: Hmph, nada mal Faker

Sonic: A quien le dices Faker, Faker?, ya veremos quien gana! Ò_ó

Shadow: Eso crees tu, no me llegas ni a los talones _ù_ú_

Sonic: Bring it on! Ò_ó

Los erizos aumentaron la velocidad, a tal punto que casi no se les veía, y se veían algo patéticos, ya que parecían niños chiquitos, y Silver, desgraciadamente se encontraba en medio de la pelea.

Silver: (¿Por qué a mí? De entre todos los erizos llamados Silver, ¿Por qué a mí? ToT)

La clase terminó , y lo que se veía era al erizo negro y al azul sudando y jalando aire como si no hubiera un mañana, habían corrido bastante.

Amy: No tienen remedio ù_ú, la prueba era de resistencia, no de ver quien daba más vueltas!

Silver: Me sorprende su terquedad

Sonic: Dile eso al señor "Yo soy mejor que todos" ¬¬

Shadow: Ya quisieras ser mejor que yo Faker. ù_ú

Sonic: Faker mis polainas! Ò_ó

Shadow: Patético… ù_ú

Sonic: Tú serás! Ò_ó

Blizzard: Basta los dos! Pero si se acaban de conocer! No se podrían llevar mejor? Ò_Ó

Shadow: Hmph ù_ú

Sonic: Debes estar bromeando ¬¬

Crystal: Allá ustedes, pero bueno, ya llegará el momento en el que se llevarán bien, QUIERAN O NO ¬¬X

Sonic y Shadow: Por supuesto que no!

Amy,Silver,Blizzard y Crystal: (Este será un largo día _¬¬)_

_Continuará…_

_Buen cap eh? Manden reviews por favor X3_


	4. Chapter 4 Oh man, I'm finished with this

_Ok, aquí va el 4º cap. Espero les guste! _

_Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a SEGA… (¿Cuántas veces tengo que escribir esto?, no importa, continuemos)_

_o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Después de educación física y de 5 minutos de gritos e insultos intercambiados entre Sonic y Shadow, llegaba el momento de ingresar a la siguiente clase: Historia.

Blizzard: QUE? Tenemos historia? No me gusta nada esa materia! ToT

Crystal: Pues ni modo, es una materia más y no tienes opción más que entrar ahí ù_ú

Blizzard: Gracias por añadir ese detalle, eso no me mejora nada!

Crystal: ¿Quien dijo que te iba a mejorar? Es sólo la cruda verdad

Blizzard: Y sigue sin mejorar… T-T

Amy: Cálmate Blizzard, no puede ser tan malo, ni que te fueras a morir de aburrimiento, no te preocupes! n_n

Sonic: Tal vez alguien si se pueda morir de aburrimiento, y más con esa clase T-T

Silver: Y el exagerado soy yo 

Sonic: Pero es en serio! Además la historia no nos sirve de nada! ¿De que nos sirve aprendernos todo eso?

Shadow: Además de torpe, inculto ù_ú

Sonic: Oye, no es mi culpa que tu seas aburrido! Ò_ó

Shadow: Cállate Faker, espero que seas una de esas víctimas de muerte que según tú, provocan las clases de historia ù_ú

Sonic: En ese caso tu te vienes conmigo! ò_ó

Silver: Ya van a empezar¬¬

Blizzard: Espero que no sigan así el resto del año O_Ò

Amy: Ya saben, si se pelean mucho es por que son buenos amigos n_n

Crystal: Esperemos que así sea por que si no, se matarán en poco tiempo ¬¬

Amy: Si, pero no creo que lleguen a ese grado

Blizzard: Ah si? Entonces dime que estarse jaloneando y terminar tirados en el piso no signifique muerte en unos pocos minutos O_O

Amy: De que hablas?

Crystal: De que eso mismo están haciendo en este momento ¬¬

Silver: Es cierto ú_ù

En efecto, los dos erizos se encontraban en el suelo forcejeando y gritando cosas que es mejor no saber, ¿Cómo era posible que se llevaran así si apenas se conocían?, nadie lo sabe, después de todo eran Sonic y Shadow.

Silver: Pueden parar de una vez?-dijo sujetando a Sonic para así tratar de separarlos, pero al parecer el par de erizos no se detenían

Amy: Basta ya o no llegaremos a tiempo a la clase!- dijo mientras ayudaba a Silver

El agarre de la eriza rosa provocó una sensación extraña en Sonic, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente, afortunadamente nadie lo notó, sin embargo eso no evitaba que el erizo azul quisiera soltarse.

Blizzard: ¡Parecen niños chiquitos!-la eriza celeste estaba sujetando a Shadow junto con Crystal, el cual trataba de zafarse de su agarre para continuar con la "pelea" ¬¬

Después de otros cinco minutos de jalones y discusiones, finalmente nuestros personajes entraron al salón de clase y, por suerte, el profesor aun no había llegado. Ellos tomaron sus lugares para así esperar a que la clase comenzara (Awww que alumnos tan buenos x3)

Blizzard: (No puede ser, otra vez tendré que soportar a la tipa que me mira feo ¬¬, ni que tuviera una enfermedad rara o algo así)- pensaba mientras volteaba a verla con discreción.

Blizzard tenía curiosidad de quien era, no parecía alguien muy agradable pero las apariencias engañan según ella. Blizzard se acercó a Silver para que le aclarara su duda.

Blizzard: Silver, sabes quien es ella?-le preguntó en voz baja a la vez que señalaba con la mirada a la chica de pelo rojo, el erizo plateado trató de controlar sus nervios, ella estaba demasiado cerca de él pero aún así tenía que controlar esos nervios suyos, aunque no podía evitar la coloración roja en sus mejillas, pero al menos logró el no tartamudear.

Silver: Es Sally Acorn, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Blizzard: Por nada es sólo que, no se, no parece muy agradable, eso es todo

Silver: Ni que lo digas, de hecho, ella y Amy se llevan muy mal ú_ù

Blizzard: Creo que es obvio pero, voy a preguntar el por qué

Silver: Es que parece como si a Sally le encantara hacerle la vida imposible a Amy pero por lo visto, Amy es muy valiente y no se deja humillar por ella.

Blizzard: Ya veo (Pero yo que tengo que ver como para que me mire asi? o_ò), y a ti te agrada?

Silver: Eh? No, por supuesto que no, cualquiera que moleste a mis amigos se las ve conmigo ò_ó

Blizzard: Awww que noble y lindo amigo eres Silver n_n- Ante ese comentario, Silver se puso rojo a más no poder, provocando que perdiera el control y volvieran sus nervios

Silver: Amm s-si, gra-gracias O_O

En ese momento, el profesor entró en el aula, era un erizo negro muy parecido a Shadow, sólo que este provocaba mucho más miedo, si eso es posible. Este profesor les dejó la piel de gallina a toda la clase, excepto por Shadow que se limitó a verlo de una forma un tanto despreciable.

¿?: Buenos días clase, lastimosamente el profesor pasado ya no dará clases este año por ciertas razones ¬¬-dijo en una forma aterradora como para provocar el patatús x3- así que yo seré su nuevo profesor, soy Mephiles , y más les vale aprender rápido en esta clase por que no tengo mucha paciencia como podrán ver ¬¬

Blizzard: (Ya me llevó el tren O_O)

Sonic: (Ya está que no pasé este año ¬¬)

Shadow: (Hmph ù_ú)

Silver: (Ya me morí, y gacho T-T)

Amy: (No puede ser tan malo, espero ú_ù)

Crystal: (Lo que nos faltaba, otro loco ¬¬)

Mephiles: (Se nota que estos estudiantes son unos papanatas ¬¬)-pensó mientras observaba las caras de terror absoluto de sus alumnos.-Por suerte para ustedes, esta hora solo será para establecer las reglas de la clase y enseñarles como será el programa, pero solo lo diré una vez y allá ustedes si no entendieron ù_ú

Y así transcurrió la clase, Mephiles explicaba sin mucho interés todas las reglas mientras que Sonic hacía dibujitos en su cuaderno, Blizzard trataba de poner atención aunque a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, Shadow se mantenía cruzado de brazos, Silver solo pensaba en como no morirse en esa clase, Amy escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía el profesor, y Crystal miraba detenidamente como Sonic se distraía , lo que la llevaba a pensar: Este tipo es torpe ¬¬.

La clase terminó y milagrosamente todos salieron vivos. Ahora seguía el receso, así que todos se dirigieron a la cafetería. Nuevamente una conversación surgió.

Sonic: Uff al fin la clase acabó!-dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos- Pensé que no iba a vivir para contarlo!

Blizzard: Pero Sonic, te la pasaste haciendo caricaturas de ti golpeando a Shadow con un pollo de hule! Ò_ó

Sonic: Miraste mis dibujitos? Ò_Ó, son personales!

Silver: Sonic, todos los vimos ¬¬, era obvio que no estabas poniendo atención, pero debo admitir que eran graciosos :D

Shadow: ¬¬, agradece que estoy de buenas o si no te patearía a ti, Silver

Amy: Cálmate Shadow!, no es para tanto!

Blizzard: Oigan, no es por molestar, pero ya tengo hambre T-T, podemos entrar a la café?

Crystal: Pues, entremos

_Fin del cap :D_


End file.
